


There Is A World Elsewhere

by wesleycrushers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SpideyPool fic. Not necessarily romantic, since Peter is 16 and Wade is 26. More like, friendship. BROTP.</p><p>Summary: Peter Parker never wanted to volunteer at Midtown General Hospital, much less get stuck in the Oncology Ward. But no one is hiring, and he needs the work experience. </p><p>Wade Wilson would rather spend his last few months alive drinking, partying, and fucking everything in sight. Instead, he's stuck in a bed at MGH, feeling miserable. </p><p>Neither one knows just how much this summer is going to mean to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Parker, Peter!" The nurse called out. He we wearing neon blue scrubs. Peter raised his hand.

"Here."

"Well, looks like we need extra help in the morgue, and in..." The nurse flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "Hmm. Oncology."

"Dead people or dying people." Another one of the kids standing next to Peter muttered.

"Um. Oncology. I guess?" Peter shrugged. The benefits of being one of the last names on the list of volunteers. All the good wards in the hospital were already taken. Not that a hospital really had _good_ wards.

"Alright. Then Yosef, Gianni, you'll be in the Morgue." The nurse wrote something down on his clipboard, then passed out volunteer badges. "You'll all start today, though you shouldn't have to do any actual work until tomorrow. It'll be more about familiarizing yourselves with the wards, and with hospital procedure." The group dispersed.

Peter took the elevator up to the 4th floor, where the Oncology Ward was located.

"Hello. You must be the new volunteer. I'm Claire." The nurse smiled at him. "I'm usually down in the ER, but they were short staffed up here today."

"Peter." He held out his hand, and she shook it.

"Okay Peter, let me show you around. Most of the patients here come in for treatment, then go home after. We only have a few patients that are full time. You'll get to know them pretty well." Claire walked him past a few rooms, then turned down the hallway towards a larger sitting area. "This is where our patients come for chemo treatments. Our residents have daily treatments. The others come in about twice a week."

Peter glanced around the room. There was someone in each chair, connected to an IV. Most were reading books, though Peter saw a few with tablets.

"Mrs. DeVanici, you're almost done." Claire smiled at a middle aged woman, who looked up from her copy of Sense and Sensibility.

"Only four more treatments until the surgery." The woman smiled.

"This is Peter. The new volunteer."

"Hello Peter. I'm Farina DeVanici " The woman waved at him. "Breast."

"What?" Peter blinked.

"The type of cancer I have." Mrs. DeVanici turned back to her book.

"Are all the patients gonna tell me what they have?" Peter asked Claire.

"Probably not. Mrs. DeVanici is very open. Ask her about her husband some time." Claire went around and checked on a few of the other patients. Peter was introduced to Gerald Smith (Lung), and Lori Park (Ovarian and Cervical), two of the permanent residents.

"We have a new resident who is supposed to be checking in today." Claire told him.

"Wade Wilson."

**~|~|~|~**

"Come on, baby. You know I don't want to die in a hospital." Wade pleaded with Vanessa. She glared at him.

"No, you'd rather die surrounded by strippers and hard liquor."

"That's the goal." Wade grinned. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You're going to stay in this hospital, you're going to get better, and then when the cancer is gone you're going to fuck me until I can't see straight."

"Hey I could do that third one now." Wade offered. Vanessa ignored him. She pulled into the hospital parking garage, and drove up to the fourth level. Oncology.

"Come on, Wade." Vanessa grabbed his hand. They walked into the hospital from the garage, and were greeted by a nurse and some kid wearing a badge that said "Volunteer."

"You must be Mr. Wilson." The nurse smiled. "I'm Claire. Let's get you checked in."

Vanessa took charge of filling out the forms, while Wade sat next to her. He glanced at the kid a few times, who looked confused and bored.

"Hey, kid." Wade beckoned him over. "What's up with you?"

"What?" The kid walked over to him.

"You look like your girl just told you she wants to see other people." The kid blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked.

"I was trying to get a summer job, but no one is hiring. So I'm volunteering here instead." The kid shrugged. "My name is Peter. Peter Parker."

"Wade Wilson."

"What brings you here, Mr. Wilson?"

"Hey, kid, call me Wade. And I've got cancer. I've got it bad."

"I figured, since we're in the Oncology Ward." Peter grinned. Wade smiled. The kid was clever.

"Right. Well, I've got it pretty much everywhere. Lungs, stomach, prostate, thyroid..." Wade trailed off. Vanessa had finished filling out the forms, and the nurse was talking with her over at the check-in desk.

"Mr. Wilson, let me show you to your room. Your first round of chemo is scheduled for this afternoon." Wade stood up and walked over to Vanessa.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, okay babe? I'll be here as often as I can." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. He snaked one of his arms up her shirt and cupped her boob in his hand, squeezing slightly. She shuddered, pressing herself against him.

"Ahem. Mr. Wilson." Claire cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Wade grinned, breaking apart from Vanessa. She blushed, kissing his cheek before heading back out. He watched her go, then followed the nurse to his room. Peter followed them both.

"Here you are, Mr. Wilson. Make yourself comfortable. Peter." Claire beckoned the kid to follow her out. Peter did so, leaving Wade alone in the room. He looked around.

It was fairly simple. There was a bed in the middle, next to a machine that monitored breathing and heart beat, and a hook for an IV. There was a door leading to a bathroom in the corner, and a few chairs near a window, for visitors. There was a TV mounted on the opposite wall. The main door closed all the way, but didn't lock. Wade shrugged. He'd have to make a "Do Not Disturb" sign for when Vanessa came to visit.

"Home sweet home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes friends in the ward, while Wade tries to act like everything is normal.

The first two weeks of volunteering in the Oncology Ward were fairly uneventful. Mrs. DeVanici told Peter about her husband, a Vietnam veteran who now owned a subway sandwich shop. Peter mostly spent time in the chemo room, making sure the patients were comfortable. He delivered meals to the permanent residents, and also helped to check-in the patients that only came in a few times a week. Peter found himself spending most of his time with Wade Wilson. Wade was vulgar and obsessed with sex, but was also nice to the other patients. Peter didn't mind Wade talking about his ideal sexual scenarios, or making crude jokes about the nurses on the Ward.

"Then the ginger would just kinda bounce, right? Meanwhile the two blondes are 69-ing each other, while the brunette is sitting on my face. Then I-"

"Mr. Wilson. As much as I'm sure Peter would like to know more about the apparent pornography you are crafting, it's time for your treatment. Mr. Parker, you're needed in the X-Ray room." The nurse glared at them both. Peter blushed, almost sprinting out of the room.

"Sorry." Wade grinned at the nurse.

"Mr. Wilson, I would advise you to stop distracting Mr. Parker from his duties here." She followed him to the chemo room, and put in his IV. "Do you have a book with you today?"

"Better." Wade pulled out the newest issue of Playboy Magazine. The nurse crossed her arms.

"You know that's not appropriate reading material. I'll just take this back to your room. Looks like you're gonna be stuck with nothing to do again." The nurse snatched the magazine out of Wade's hands. Wade glared after her.

"Got an extra book?" He turned to Lori, who was sitting next to him.

She glanced at him, then nodded. She pulled a copy of The Great Gatsby out of the bag next to her.

"Here." She whispered. She was wrapped in a thick blanket, with a wool beanie on her head. Out of all the people in the ward, Wade felt closest to her. Next to him, her diagnosis was the worst. His own hair had fallen out already, and he had trouble keeping down more than liquid meals. Lori had to be hooked up to an IV for nutrients.

"Thanks." Wade opened the book. She nodded, then turned back to her own book.

**~|~|~|~**

Peter mopped up the vomit near Mr. Smith's room, while the old man apologized.

"It's fine, Mr. Smith." Peter assured him. A nurse escorted Mr. Smith back into his room. She came back out, and watched Peter for a moment.

"Bring him another meal in about half an hour. I gave him an antiemetic."

Peter nodded. The nurse walked away. He finished mopping up the vomit, then walked over to the chemo room. Wade, Lori, and a few other patients were there.

"Hey, kid!" Wade grinned and waved him over.

"Peter." Lori smiled at him. He checked her time, then fluffed up her pillow to make her more comfortable. He wandered around the room, bringing water to a few of the patients.

"You busy right now?" Wade asked. Peter glanced at his watch. He had about ten minutes before he needed to bring Mr. Smith his meal.

"I have some time."

"Sit with us, Peter." Lori whispered. Peter pulled up a chair. Lori pulled a deck of cards out of her bag, and the three started up a game of Gin.

Peter left the game half-way through to bring Mr. Smith his meal. When he went back to the chemo room, Lori had already gone back to her room.

"She said to make sure to return her cards. Want to play War?" Wade held up the deck.

"Sure." Peter shuffled then dealt the cards. They played until Wade's time was up, though neither one of them ended up winning. Peter walked Wade back to his room, hooking him up to the Life Signs Monitor, and slipping him the Playboy he'd taken from the front desk.

"Aw man, I love you kid." Wade grinned. Peter rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind him. Wade looked down at the magazine, then tossed it aside.

_You have a girlfriend_. The voice in his head chided. _Plus he's only 16._

"Shut up, you." Wade answered. The voice had gotten stronger since he's started chemo. "He's a nice kid. I don't want to fuck him."

Wade turned on the TV in his room, and fell asleep to Ellen DeGeneres teaching Hillary Clinton how to dab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seems to be going fine, Peter is reminded that he is in fact, volunteering in a cancer ward

"Today's the big day!" Claire announced. She was covering another shift. She presented Mrs. DeVanici with a balloon that said _Congratulations!_ on it. "You're done with chemo!"

The other nurses, and the handful of patients in the chemo room, clapped. Wade let out a low whistle. Peter cheered.

"You've all been so kind to me. It's been a joy meeting all of you lovely people." Mrs. DeVanici smiled.

"You have to promise to come and visit us, now that you're all better." Another nurse said.

"Well, I have to get through the surgery first." Mrs. DeVanici tugged slightly at the string of her balloon.

"The surgery will be a breeze. I know the surgeon who will be performing it, personally, and he's one of the best in the city." Claire reassured her. Mrs. DeVanici smiled.

"I'm not worried, dear. Not at all."

**~|~|~|~**

Peter fluffed up Lori's pillow, and rearranged the flowers near her bed. She had slipped into a coma a few days earlier. The entire ward was hoping for the best. Each day Peter came in, he dreaded seeing the black bows on the front desk. The last time he'd seen them had been a few days into the summer, when Mr. Tully, who was being treated for bladder cancer, had died in his sleep at home.

Peter finished cleaning up Lori's room, then walked over to the chemo room. Wade and Mr. Smith where the only ones there.

"Any news, kid?" Wade asked.

"The same." Peter answered.

Wade nodded. Peter checked on Mr. Smith who asked him for a glass of water. Peter brought it to him, then sat next to Wade. Neither one of them said anything. They were both thinking about Lori. After a few minutes, Peter left to complete his rounds, mopping the floors, and bringing meals to the residents. He finished his shift for the day, then went home. That night, Peter's sleep was filled with nightmares. He arrived at the hospital the next morning, and saw the black ribbons on the front desk.

"No." Peter whispered.

"Peter." Claire dabbed a handkerchief to the corners of her eyes. "I have some bad news."

"Lori-"

"No, no she's still with us."

"Then who..."

"Peter, Mrs. DeVanici died on the table during her surgery. A clot formed and travelled to her heart. They tried everything they could. She died last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and I apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from loss, Peter tries to cope with a world without Mrs. DeVanici in it. 
> 
> Wade's situation only gets worse.

The days after the news of Mrs. DeVanici death were the hardest. The entire ward mourned the loss. Wade was sleeping more and more, and having more and more trouble keeping meals down. The chemo was barely working anymore. Vanessa had stopped coming to visit. He didn't blame her. He looked terrible. Sores had cropped up on his skin, especially where his hair had been. He was scarily thin. He wouldn't want anyone to come visit, looking the way he did.

"Alright Mr. Wilson, it's time for your treatment." A nurse helped him into a wheelchair, and wheeled him into the chemo room. The nurse put the IV in, and handed Wade a bottle of water. "Try to drink it all."

Wade shrugged and pulled out the deck of cards he'd taken from Lori. When she woke up from the coma, he would return them to her. Peter walked into the room, and over to him. Wade dealt the cards out, and the two started another round of War, without having to say anything.

_You know, since you're probably going to be dead soon, it won't hurt to tell him how you feel about him_. The voice whispered.

Wade ignored it. Peter won a double war, and grinned, snatching up the cards.

"I'm gonna win this one, Wade."

"Only because I'm letting you, kid." Wade joked. Peter rolled his eyes. They kept playing, and Peter did end up winning.

"Best two out of three?" Wade offered.

"I need to do my rounds." Peter declined. He checked on the other patients, then left the room.

_If you don't tell him, you'll regret it_. The voice sing-songed.

"He's a minor, and I'm almost thirty" Wade replied, in almost a whisper.

Sure, Wade liked spending time with Peter. The kid was funny, and a good listener. And, Wade had to admit, he was also endearingly cute. But he was still just a kid, and Wade wasn't going to try and put the moves on a high school student.

**~|~|~|~**

Peter scrubbed a particularly nasty mystery stain in Mr. Smith's room, while the old man insisted it was just butternut soup he had spilled. Peter nodded, not really caring what the mess was. He was trying not to think about Lori, and Mrs. DeVanici and, most of all, not about Wade.

His friend was dying. It was clear to anyone who spent more than a few seconds with him. Wade looked terrible. He could barely walk anymore, he was so thin. He wore knit caps and wrapped himself in blankets, but still shivered all the time. Peter hated going to see him, but at the same time, couldn't keep away.

There was something about Wade that endeared Peter to him. It could almost be called love, if Peter was a bit older, and Wade a bit younger and not dying from every type of cancer.

Peter finished cleaning up Mr. Smith's room, ignoring the old man's apologies and excuses. He made the rounds, stopping in Lori's room to throw out the dead flowers and deflated balloons.

Finally, he went into Wade's room. Wade smiled at him when he came in, a weak smile. Peter smiled back, but knew he looked like he was pitying Wade, not like he was happy to see him. Wade looked away.

"How are you feeling, Wade?"

"Like I'm dying of cancer." Wade responded.

"Huh. Well." Peter coughed, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry." Wade sighed. "It's been a rough couple of days."

"I'm sorry, Wade." Peter pulled a chair up to the bed. "I really wish you were getting better."

"Me too, kid. Me too." The room fell silent. Peter grabbed and squeezed Wade's hand, holding for a moment, then letting go. He walked out of the room without saying anything else, excused himself to go on a break, then broke down in the parking structure.

It wasn't fair. Yes, Peter knew that cancer was never truly fair, and that, though many advancement had been made in treating it, people still died every day from the effects. But Peter had made friends in the Oncology Ward; Mrs. DeVanici, Lori, and especially Wade. And now, one was dead, and the other two were slowly dying.

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm himself down. He walked around the fourth level of the parking structure, to hide the fact that he had been crying, then walked back into the Ward. No matter what he was feeling, he had a job to do.

Peter walked through the doors just in time to see the nurses and a few of the Oncology Doctors run with a crash cart towards Wade's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to question his feelings. Wade receives a visit from a mysterious man.

The world seemed to slow down. Peter was acutely aware of his own heartbeat, a steady rhythm in his chest. He watched the group of nurses and doctors turn the corner, and found himself following them. He couldn't stop. A low, long beep sounded, faintly, somewhere distant but also way too close. Peter couldn't breathe. He turned the corner and walked towards Wade's room. Everything felt wrong, like a dream seconds away from becoming a nightmare.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" One of the doctors asked. Peter felt his stomach lurch.

"I mean, he's missing. He made a break for it." A nurse responded.

"How does a terminal cancer patient with deteriorarating muscle mass escape from the ward?"

Peter stopped. Wade wasn't dead. No, instead he had somehow avoided detection and left the ward. Peter turned away and ran back out to the parking structure. He found Wade, hunched over a trash can, dry heaving into it.

"Wade." Peter helped him walk back towards the ward. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I don't want to die in there, Peter."

Peter stopped. He looked at Wade, really looked at him for the first time in weeks. Despite the bruises, and sores, and almost skeletal thinness of his body, Wade still seemed like the charming scoundrel who had come into the ward almost two months ago.

"You're not going to die." Peter whispered, walking Wade back into the ward.

**~|~|~|~**

Ever since his escape attempt, Wade was closely monitored by a nurse at all times. He spent his time either in his room, or in chemo. Mostly, he slept. The highlight of his day was seeing Peter, even if their interactions were now limited to small talk while Peter cleaned up his room. Wade didn't receive any visitors, so it was a surprise to say the least, when he was told that a Mr. White was there to see him.

"Mr. Wilson, I represent a very important client, one who is quite interested in your condition."

"You mean the dying?" Wade glared at the man. His head was too round for his body. He really would benefit from some mousse. The man blew air out of his nose, almost as if he was trying to laugh but didn't know how.

"Mr. Wilson. The X Project is a revolutionary new treatment for the worst of diseases. We want to cure your cancer." Mr. White pulled a business card out of his suit pocket. "Take my card. I'll let you think about it." The man turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"You can die in here, or you can live out there. Your choice."

Wade watched the man leave, then crumpled up the business card and put it in the desk drawer next to him.

_He could be the real deal. Why not at least try it? It's not like all that chemo is going to suddenly start working_. The voice sounded almost condescending, as if Wade were a misbehaving child, and the voice his exasperated care taker.

"And if he's not? Then I'll just end up dying somewhere else." Wade turned away from the door, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter receives some big news. Wade makes a decision. Nothing will ever be the same.

Peter dropped his backpack in the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Peter. Bag." Aunt May chided. Peter nodded, and moved the bag from the floor to the counter. Aunt May sighed. "You have a letter." She gave it to him. It was fairly thick.

"From OSCORP?" Peter tore it open. He got about halfway down the first page, then let out a victory whoop. "I got it! I got it!"

"Got what?" May watched her nephew dance around the kitchen, waving the letter.

"I applied for an internship at OSCORP, but I never heard back from them so I figured they just threw my application out." Peter skimmed through the rest of the packet. "They want me to work in their biochem engineering division... I get a name badge... I start on Monday." Peter stopped reading and looked up at his Aunt.

"I have to quit the hospital."

**~|~|~|~**

Peter told Claire about the OSCORP job the next day. "It's a huge opportunity, and it's been a dream of mine since I was little."

"Of course, I understand Peter. We'll be sorry to see you go." "Can I say goodbye to everyone?"

"You know what? Give me an hour or so, and we'll have a party. You're not a patient, but you are leaving us."

"I'll come back to visit. If I'm allowed."

"I think Lori and Wade would like that."

"Lori? Did she..?" Peter looked past Claire, down the hallway.

"She woke up last night. She's still pretty weak, but she's awake." Claire smiled.

Peter excused himself and went to Lori's room. Her bed was in a sitting position, and new bouquets of balloons and flowers filled the room.

"Peter!" She smiled when he walked in.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He returned the smile and walked over to her.

"I'm better." She coughed slightly. "I feel well rested."

"You woke up just in time to see me go." Peter shrugged.

"You're leaving us?" Lori frowned.

"I'm going to work at OSCORP."

"Oh, Peter. That's amazing. Congratulations!" Lori looked at him for a moment. "Have you told Wade?"

"Not yet." Peter admitted.

Lori gave him a look. "Whatever you need to tell him, you should do it now."

Peter nodded, and excused himself from Lori's room. He walked down the hall to Wade's room.

"Hey, Wade." Peter walked over to the bed, were Wade was watching a rerun of American Dad.

"Hey, kid." Wade turned the TV off and smiled faintly at Peter.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Wade coughed.

"This is my last day at the hospital. I'm starting work at OSCORP on Monday." The room grew silent.

_He's leaving you just like Vanessa did_. The voice in Wade's head chided. _This is your last chance to tell him_.

"That's awesome, kid." Wade ignored the voice and smiled at Peter.

"I'm so excited. This is a dream come true." Peter gushed. Wade nodded, content to listen to Peter talk.

"I'll try to get back here as often as I can, weekends mostly, to see you and Lori, and Claire, when she's here."

"You better." Wade joked. Peter grinned. They stayed talking for a few more minutes, before Claire popped her head into the room.

"There's cake in the lobby. Wade, are you up for it?" Claire looked at him.

Wade nodded. "I won't be able to eat it, of course, but I have to see the kid off."

Claire helped him into the wheelchair, his IV hooked to a pole on the back of it. The three of them went to the lobby, where most of the staff, along with Lori, Mr. Smith, and a few other patients were.

"Congratulations, Peter!" Lori smiled, showing him the cake. It was decorated with white icing, and said "Thank You Peter!" on it.

The cake was sliced and handed out to those who could eat it. Peter sat in between Wade and Lori.

"Guess we're just watching you eat, huh kid?" Wade joked. Lori chuckled.

"You're both going to be eating solid food again in no time." Peter assured them.

The mini-celebration ended, and the staff took patients back to their rooms or the chemo and radiation rooms.

"Peter, if you want to, you can leave early. We don't really need the extra help today, and we've already gotten our replacement locked down." Claire put the rest of the cake in the staff fridge.

"You wanna get rid of me that bad?" Peter joked.

"Don't be a stranger, Peter." Claire pulled him into a hug.

Peter nodded, and excused himself. He went to Lori's room, to let her know he was leaving.

"Visit us soon, Peter." She smiled at him.

"As soon as possible." Peter smiled back. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Lori."

Peter left her room and walked to Wade's.

"Hey, kid." Wade grinned when Peter walked in.

"Hey. I'm just popping in to say goodbye. Claire said I could go home early."

"You don't want to mop up vomit and play cards anymore?" Wade joked. Peter smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Wade." Peter admitted. Wade smiled slightly.

"You're gonna visit, right?"

"As much as I can."

Wade looked at Peter. The voice in his head was almost screaming.

_Tell him_!  _You idiot you have to tell him!_

"Peter."

"Yeah, Wade?"

Wade sighed. He couldn't tell him. He could never tell him. "Good luck at OSCORP."

"Thanks, Wade." Peter grinned. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Bye, kid." Wade watched Peter go, then called for a nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?"

"I need to make a call." Wade told the nurse. She pulled down a telephone from the wall.

"Dial 9 to get out of the hospital system. No long-distance numbers." Wade thanked her, then opened the desk drawer next to him and pulled out the business card Mr. White had given him a few weeks earlier. He dialed the number on it, and waited.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." A smooth, and creepy voice answered the phone.

"Mr. White? I'm interested in Project X."


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is a funny thing
> 
> //Check out my Tumblr, and maybe send me some writing prompts: wesleycrushers.tumblr.com\\\

Peter Parker sat on the roof of an office building in Manhattan, eating a deli sandwich. He watched, as 60 stories below him, people and cars rushed around. Peter finished the sandwich, crumpling up the wrapper and holding it in his hand. He'd throw it away when he got the chance.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens caught his attention. Peter watched as a cluster of squad cars tore down the street, lights flashing. Peter pulled his mask back down over his mouth, and swung out to follow them.

It had been three years since Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider in the OSCORP labs.

Two years, three months since his Uncle Ben had been murdered.

Two years, four months since Peter officially became Spider-Man. Even with everything he had accomplished, stopping villains like Doctor Octopus and The Sandman, Peter still felt bad about never going back to the Oncology Ward. He wondered everyday about what had happened to Lori, and Claire, and most of all Wade.

Peter followed the police cars to a MoneyTree Lending Service storefront. Outside of it, was a man wearing a spandex suit similar to Peter's. However, were Peter's suit was red and blue, with a spiderweb design, this other suit was red and black, with a utility belt on it. The other man was wearing cargo pants. Really, wherever there could be a pocket, there was one.

"Put your hands in the air! Hands up!" A cop yelled. The strange man was holding a bag in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Look, okay, I didn't steal anything. I asked for some money, and the guy in there just handed it to me. It's not like I pulled out a gun." The man glanced down to the gun in his hand. "Okay, I see why this might look bad."

Peter landed on one of the cop cars. He surveyed the situation at hand.

"Who are you?" One of the cops called out.

"The name's Deadpool." The man waved. The cops exchanges a look.

"Deadpool?" Peter called out. The man looked directly at him.

"All the good names were taken." He shrugged. "What do you call yourself?"

"Spider-Man."

"What's with the whole something-man trend right now? Are you even a man? You sound like a kid I once knew." Deadpool shifted the bag of money into the hand with the gun and pulled a CLIFBar out of one of the many pouches on his suit.

"Hey! Hey! Hands up!" One of the cops shouted. Deadpool waved at him. The cop took a shot, dead into his chest.

"Ow! God!" Deadpool groaned, dropping everything to reach into the hole and pull out the bullet.

"Fuck, man. What the shit?"

Peter and the cops all stared at him. He wasn't dead.

"You made me drop my favorite gun. Now I'm angry." Deadpool reached down and picked up the weapon, pointing it at the cop who had shot him. Before he could take the shot, Peter's Spider Sense kicked in. He wrapped Deadpool in a web, keeping the man from taking a shot.

"Not cool, kid." Deadpool wriggled, trying to break free. Peter shot another web at him and pulled Deadpool up on to the rooftop.

"Who are you?" Peter stuck Deadpool to the wall.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours, kid." Deadpool joked. Peter just stared at him.

"Fine. I'll go first. I'm Deadpool. You can call me Wade, if you want. Wade Wilson."

_**~|~ END ~|~** _


End file.
